Two Become One
With August getting away with Solomon Lane, The Syndicate has risen again and the team is maybe down, but not out yet. In a new hideout, Kiva sees Reia disappointed in herself and learned herself a lesson the hard way. Kat: Is she going to be okay? Kiva: Reia is feeling disappointed in herself. I'm not sure if she is going to be better. Ratchet: Well, you're her student. Inspire her. Kiva: You want me to do it? Alright.. - Kiva then sits next to her master. Kiva: Hi, Reia. - Reia stood silent. Kiva: I've read all of your journeys before, in your journal. I just finished it a day ago. Reia: ..Then you understand my personal struggle. Kiva: Yeah. Shon and Bluu are a lot more fun than I thought. Wish I can meet them. Reia: They are heavily damaged, Kiva. Who knows how long they can recover from that... Kiva: Just wish fulfilment. I get it. Look, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happen. You're not the only one who makes mistakes. Everyone makes them too. Reia: What are...you saying? Kiva: Live and learn. Reia, we need to adapt. Learn from our past mistakes and improve them. Solomon's right about one thing- pride comes before the fall. I suggest you learn from him. Reia: Letting go of a Saiyan's pride? Kiva: There isn't any choice, Reia. Besides, don't forget about my Mark of Mastery exam. Reia: ...You're right. Ratchet: Have you learned your lesson, Reia? Reia: Put others first before yourself. Kiva's exam is more important. Kiva: Yeah. I know we need to work together to finish this exam. Ratchet: So, where do we go from here? Reia: ..The one place we never go in this world before. Kiva: Where exactly is that? Reia: ..Right around here. In Kashmir. Kiva: Then, that's where we are going. Reia: Kiva, think about what the world is at risk for. Solomon may have the winning edge right now, but the Cabal is one member short. Kiva: Well, we just need to take them down one by one, right? Reia: Maybe, but no one knows what will happen if the Red Skull's suit malfunctioned.. Kiva: Well, we can't just stay here and do nothing at all. We have to do something! I got a home to save. Wolverine: That's right. We have many homes and families that need protecting. Reia: Don't worry, Kiva. If anyone can save Earth, you can. Kiva: Gosh... Don't worry, Reia. I know I can save my home, but... Reia: But what? Kiva: But I need my family, who can help me save it. Reia: ..You got one now. Kiva: What do you mean? Ratchet: Me, Clank, Reia.. The entire team has your back. Kiva: Thanks, guys. - Kiva smiled and stayed with Reia for a while. Reia: ...I'm sorry. Kiva: It's okay, Reia. Reia: Have you...mastered the spell I taught you? Kiva: Yeah. Quake, right? Reia: Yes. Something tells me that it would be useful for the fight ahead. Kiva: Well, yeah. I just need to be careful with how hard I stomp. Reia: Good. Shall we then? Kiva: Sure. - The gang then traveled to a new location to stop the Cabal and Solomon Lane. Category:Scenes